


In the Darkness Let Me Dwell 외전

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015.12.12 이단벤지 교류전에 낸 회지 An Evening Hymn 중 마지막 편인 In the Darkness Let Me Dwell 의 외전입니다.<br/>웹공개합니다. 본편은 http://birdsong-mi5.postype.com/ 에 유료 공개합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness Let Me Dwell 외전

D-3

벤지의 폐는 망가질 대로 망가져 있어서, 조금만 숨이 차면 산소통에 의존할 수 밖에 없었다. 코에 산소통과 연결된 캐뉼라를 걸쳐주면 안색이 좀 좋아졌다. 누워서 자는 건 상상도 할 수 없었다. 이단은 침대 위에 두 다리를 올렸다. 벤지는 그런 이단의 무릎 위에 앉았다.

벤지의 정수리에 입맞춤을 하던 이단은 천천히 벤지의 마른 몸을 더듬었다. 힘주어 손목을 잡으면 부러질 까봐, 살살, 얇은 비단 천을 어루만지듯 벤지의 뺨에, 목에, 키스해 내려갔다. 헐렁한 셔츠의 안쪽의 축축한 살갖에 손바닥을 가져다 대자, 벤지는 저도 모르게 흠칫했다. 갈비뼈가 만져지는 감각에 이단의 눈동자가 흔들렸다. 벤지는 이단의 손길에 몸을 맡긴 채 가만히 이단의 눈을 응시하다가 고개를 틀어 이단에게 입을 맞추었다. 마른 입술의 감촉이 짭짤했다. 몸을 더듬는 이단의 손 끝 역시 거칠고 갈라져있었다. 서로의 손이 서로의 얼굴을 감싸고 끊어질 듯 이어지는 키스가 계속되었다. 벤지의 손 끝은 아무리 만지고 쓰다듬어도 차가웠다. 의도가 명백한 스킨쉽이 머뭇머뭇 주저하면서도 끊이지 않고 이어졌다. 벤지는 서서히 존재감을 자랑하기 시작한 이단의 것을 엉덩이에서 느끼고 있었다. 예전처럼 격렬한 관계는 무리였지만 그렇다고 이제 와서 몸을 핑계로 튕기거나 빼기 싫었다. 죽어도 좋을 때 죽는 게 낫지, 생각하며 벤지는 이단의 바지 버클에 손을 댔다. 그런 벤지를 제지한 건 이단이었다. 동그랗게 뜬 눈이 햄스터나 다람쥐 같다. 평소에는 재규어나 치타 같은 대형 육식 동물에 가까운 이 남자는 절박하면 눈빛이 꼭 작은 짐승의 그것처럼 변했다.

“너 그러다 죽어”

단호한 이단의 만류에도 벤지는 고개를 저었다. 그리고 다시 이단의 입에 키스했다. 이단이 으르렁거렸지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 이제야 너를 다시 만났는데, 죽는다 한들 뭐가 무서울까. 너와 함께하는데. 이단은 필사적으로 고개를 저었다. 안 돼. 널 죽이고 싶지 않아. 눈 속에 스스로에 대한 공포가 서려 있었다.

“내가…위로 가면 돼. 괜찮아”

벤지는 이단의 자제력을 알았다. 그는 자신이 부셔지기 전에 멈출 줄 알았다. 그러니까 여기까지 찾아왔을 것이다. 벤지는 천천히 이단의 바지를 벗기고, 브리프를 벗기고, 자신의 것은 한꺼번에 내려 벗어 던졌다. 입을 쓸 수는 없으니 손으로 살살 어루만졌다. 손으로 해 본 지는 오래되어서 자신이 없었지만 벤지는 최선을 다했다. 조금 차갑고 뻣뻣한 벤지의 손길에도 이단의 것은 착실하게 부피를 키웠다. 이단은 체념한 듯 눈을 감았다. 벤지는 끙끙거리며 손으로 뒤를 넓히려고 애썼다. 숨이 차서 잘 되지 않았다. 이단은 비틀어진 벤지의 자세를 돌려세운 채 가만히 만류였다.

“쉬이…벤지, 내가 해줄게”

벤지의 등이 이단의 가슴에 안긴 자세로 다리를 구부리고 앉자 이단은 미끌거리는 바디로션을 손가락에 묻혀 벤지의 안에 조심스럽게 밀어 넣었다. 준비과정은 더뎠지만 벤지는 끈질겼다. 이단은 몇 번이고 그만두자고 했지만 벤지가 매달렸다. 마침내 이단이 벤지 안에 들어갔을 때, 이단 역시 상당히 지쳐 있었다. 그럼에도 벤지의 안은 차가운 손발과 대조적으로 따뜻해서, 이단은 치밀어 오르는 흥분감을 자제력으로 누르느라 몇 년 치 인내심을 끌어다 쓰고 있었다. 이윽고 삽입이 제대로 이루어지자 벤지는 뒷머리를 이단의 어깨에 늘어뜨렸다. 이단의 것이 벤지의 안쪽을 터질 듯 채웠다. 벤지는 아주 천천히 허리를 움직였다. 산소통에 연결된 줄이 창문으로 들어오는 가물가물한 빛을 받으며 출렁거렸다. 한 번 허리를 움직일 때 마다 벤지는 헉헉거렸다. 오랫동안 그 용도로 사용하지 않았던 곳에 불기둥 하나가 들어찬 고통이 머리 속에서 쾌감으로 인식될 때 마다 벤지는 허리와 손이 움찔거렸다. 저절로 조여 들며 감싸는 감각에 이단은 눈이 멀 것 같았다.

“벤지, 헉, 헉…그만.. 그만, 내가 할게. 너 힘들어”

이단은 벤지의 허리를 잡은 채 아래를 쳐올렸다. 무게가 별로 나가지 않아서, 그렇게 힘이 들지 않았다. 허리 짓에 엇박으로 강하게 한 번 치고 들어오자 벤지는 소리도 제대로 내지 못한 채 목에 핏대를 올리며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 느끼는 곳을 찔린 듯 진저리를 치며 흐느꼈다. 자신의 허리를 잡은 이단의 팔을 콱 잡으며 뒤통수를 이단의 어깨에 쿵쿵 박았다.

“흐으…, 흐, 으…”

고통과 쾌락 그 어딘가의 경계에서 벤지는 헤매고 있었다. 숨이 막히니 머리가 어지러운데, 이게 쾌감인지 아니면 다른 것인지 알기 어려웠다. 이단은 벤지의 것을 손에 쥐고 애무했다. 기둥을 부드럽게 감싸고 살짝 힘을 주어 만져주면 벤지의 입에서는 자지러지는 소리가 났다. 허리 짓에 맞추어 쓸어 올리자 신음소리가 커졌다. 벤지의 안색이 파랗게 질리는 찰나에 이단의 손에 하얗고 끈적한 액체가 튀었다. 절정에 달한 벤지는 이단의 품에 기대어 눈을 감고 숨을 가다듬었다. 벤지의 고개가 스르륵 옆으로 떨어지는 걸, 팔로 어깨를 잡아 안고 내려다보이는 그 모습이 지독하게 색정적이고 야해서 이단은 벤지의 뒤통수에 코를 박은 채 사정했다. 잔뜩 폐부로 스며드는 오래된 병자의 냄새가 시큰해서 눈물이 났다. 콘돔 안쪽으로 출렁거리는 정액이 채워지는 게 느껴졌다. 자신의 페니스를 빼내고 이단은 벤지의 아랫도리를 정리해주고 자기도 옷을 챙겨 입었다. 다시 침대에 올라가 늘어진 벤지를 품에 안으니 그새 지쳤는지 잠들어 있었다. 여전히 창백한 얼굴은 혈색이 돌아오지 않아 이단은 영 께름칙했다. 너무 과하게 한 건가, 걱정이 되어 살며시 손을 잡으니, 벤지가 마주 잡아주었다. 이단은 미소를 지은 채 벤지의 옆에 앉아 이불을 덮었다. 어깨를 끌어당기고 이불을 틈이 생기지 않게 꼭꼭 여며주었다. 밤이 깊어가고 있었다.


End file.
